


Snapshots

by CrownsAndMilkshakes



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownsAndMilkshakes/pseuds/CrownsAndMilkshakes
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots and drabbles all featuring heavy amounts of fluff.Alternative name is the kissing chronicles, because it is mostly Jughead and Betty making out.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	1. What Happens in the Treehouse...

Betty and Jughead were sitting in his treehouse. It was built when they were seven years old and now ten years later, they were a little too big to fit. But it didn’t matter, they didn’t mind sitting pressed together, in fact it was an excuse both of them loved to use. Betty had leaned her head on Jughead’s shoulder and together they watched the scene below them.

Veronica and Cheryl arguing about something unimportant. Dilton, Moose and Chuck playing pingpong while Nancy and Midge watched and talked. Ethel playing with Jellybean and Hot Dog running circles around everyone demanding attention and snacks. Archie was nowhere in sight. It was strange having a party without him, but they had gotten used to it over the summer. Archie had been away on camp together with Reggie and without his presence Betty and Jughead had grown closer.

Betty was playing with his fingers absentmindedly and Jughead would give up Pop’s to know what she was thinking. The blonde had become a permanent fixture in his mind. Not an hour went by when he wasn’t thinking about her, mostly because she was always around. But even late at night while laying in his bed she would come to mind. His thoughts becoming fantasies and those fantasies becoming wants. 

This was all new to Jughead, he had never fantasized about a girl before. He thought that romance was stupid and just too much work. But it seems that Betty was his exception, she was always the exception. He was attracted to her, he wanted to kiss her and hold her, he wanted to be near her.

He was scared that when school started this fantasy that had developed over the summer would disappear. They spent everyday, all day together and it wasn’t enough for him. He couldn’t bear the thought of her distancing when summer was over. The insecure part of his brain told him that she was only spending time with him because Archie wasn’t around and the moment he returned she would go back to chasing after him.

But he silenced that part of his brain, because it wasn’t true. Not only was it an disservice to him to think he was just some replacement, it was an insult to Betty. She had told him, she didn’t have feelings for Archie anymore and he believed her.

That still didn’t mean that she liked him now.

“Juggie.” Betty’s voice called him back to reality. The reality where she was holding his hand and cuddled up next to him.

“Hmmm,” he replied.

“Come with me,” she turned and started crawling inside the treehouse. They were way too tall now, so they had to sit if they didn’t want to injure their heads. For a while Betty just looked at him, choosing her words and Jughead started fidgeting under the intense stare. He was about to break the awkward silence when Betty spoke up and said the words straight out of one of his fantasies. “Are you going to kiss me?”

If Jughead had the room, he would have fallen back from shock. “What?”

“You have been looking at me all summer like you want to kiss me. Do you?”

Jughead always thought he was the straightforward one, the person who always had an answer ready. But right now, he was lost for words. “Do you want me to kiss you?” He eventually stammered.

Betty’s mouth quirked up before she started crawling towards him, which gave him a great view of her chest. But he was a gentleman so he didn’t look, for longer than three seconds. She stopped right in front of him, almost sitting on his lap, her hands warm on his chest. “Yes, Jughead. I have been giving you hints all summer. I mean, we went swimming almost everyday just so I could show you my bikini collection.”

Jughead’s mind flashed to one of those bikinis. It had been dark blue with a tiny crown on the butt cheek, Jughead hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of it. That was the first time he ever felt a craving for another person.

“Jughead.” Betty was smiling at him with a knowing glint in her eyes. “Where did you go?”

“To you in a bikini.” His voice sounded rough, but he had apparently given the correct answer. 

Betty now completely climbed into his lap and cupped his cheek with one hand. She leaned down and kissed his cheek slowly, tenderly before whispering in his ear. “Yes, I want you to kiss me. God, I want you to kiss me so bad.” And then for extra effect she kissed him below his ear. Jughead shuddered from the sensation and the skin where Betty’s lips had been almost hurt, it was so sensitive.

“Betty.” He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. “I have never done this before.”

Betty’s smile that had previously been teasing and seductive now turned gentle. She cupped his face in both hands and put her forehead against his.

“I don’t care, Juggie. I want you and together we can learn.” Betty sounded genuine and sincere. Of course, because Betty was the most sincere person ever. In one moment all Jughead’s worries and fears melted away. If this amazing girl, who was sitting in his lap, was telling him to kiss her. Why the hell wouldn’t he listen?

He moved forward and pecked her lips once, twice, three times. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry. He started to pull back, but Betty chased after him, capturing his mouth. He followed her movements and after a few seconds they found their rhythm. It was nice. Kissing was nice. Betty lightly bit his lip and the sensation shot down his body. No, kissing was great. Jughead was known for his appetite, he was always hungry, but in this moment he could survive on Betty’s kisses for the rest of his life.

Betty pulled back and rested her forehead against his again. They were both breathing heavily. “Did you like seeing me in my bikinis,” Betty asked lowly, she was looking at him through heavy lashes.

“Yes.” It was the honest answer.

“I liked seeing you shirtless too. I would love to see you shirtless again.” Jughead felt his eyes widen. They were moving fast.

Betty laughed at his expression. “Not right now, but one day. I like you Jughead and I want to see where this goes.” 

For a moment he saw the vulnerability and doubt in her eyes. So Jughead quickly kissed her, silencing those emotions. “I like you too, so much.” He kissed her again and the little sound Betty made gave him confidence. “And I didn’t just like seeing you in those bikinis, I loved it. They haunted me in my dreams.”

Betty giggled. “I know, you were staring at my butt for a good 30 minutes.”

Jughead shrugged. “Well, you have a cute butt.”

Betty started kissing down his neck while she put her hands over his, guiding them to the aforementioned cute butt. “You can touch me, Juggie.”

So he did. He squeezed her ass and she moved against him in such a way that he was immediately uncomfortable in his jeans. Her hands roamed under his shirt and she scratched his stomach lightly. They kissed and licked and bit for an eternity. Betty had tossed his beanie across the treehouse and was now tugging at his hair while he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts.

His hand found her top button. “Can I?”

She nodded eagerly and he popped open two buttons revealing a purple lacy bra that framed her breasts perfectly. Jughead never thought he would have an opinion about bras, but he wanted to send the maker of this one a thank you note. He sat back for a moment to admire the view. Betty Cooper in his lap with her hair falling in wild waves over her shoulders and her shirt half unbuttoned and the look in her eyes screaming sheer want. It was almost too much for him. He quickly went back to the task at hand and started kissing down the valley of her breasts when a voice from below called out.

“Betty, Jughead, the fireworks are starting.” Veronica yelled. That was a quick boner killer.

The two shared a look of disappointment before they untangled. Betty started buttoning her shirt and combing her hair while Jughead searched for the discarded beanie. A minute later they appeared in the opening to find all their friends looking at them with knowing smiles. Jughead looked over to see Betty blushing but smiling. She looked happy. He felt happy. 

When they touched the ground, he took her hand and pulled her towards one of the blankets laid out on the ground to watch the fireworks. She settled in between his legs. Her back to his chest, his arms tight around her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed her in. He felt her laughter rumble through his body. He watched the colours of the fireworks play on her face and when she turned around, he kissed her.

God, he felt incredible.


	2. Do you need some advice?

“I’m telling you, Jug. Summer camp was amazing,” Archie gushes with his mouth full of fries.  
It is the first day of the school year and Archie came back from camp the night before, so the two friends haven’t had the time to catch up yet. Now, during sacred lunch period, Archie is telling him every single detail.

“It sounds great, Arch.”

“And the best part was,” Archie finally swallows his food and leans forward, “I kissed a girl, like with tongue. It was a 20 minute make out that ended on the floor,” he whispers proudly.

Jughead tries to keep his face neutral. He knows it’s normal for friends to talk about this stuff, but he really isn’t interested in Archie’s love life.

His best friend now has a goofy smile on his face as he recounts his dalliance. “I even got to touch her boob. Under the shirt.” Jughead can see the stars in his eyes. “And when she put her hand down my…”

Jughead puts up his hand. “I’m gonna stop you right there, pal. Good for you, but let’s not talk about this in front of the food. Maybe we shouldn’t ever talk about it.”

Archie chuckles and straightens his back. “I have become a man now, Jug. You will understand one day. I can give you some tips about what the ladies like, if you want.”

Jughead raises his eyebrow and a sarcastic comment is on the tip of his tongue, when his phone lights up.

“Shit,” he mumbles as he reads the message.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s Betty. She needs me in the Blue & Gold office. I’m have to go.” He starts to stand up and grabs his back.

Archie’s eyes widen. “I totally forgot about Betty. She is going to be so angry with me that I haven’t seen her yet. Can I come with?”

“No,” Jughead blurts out loudly. So loud that Archie flinches. “It’s just boring Blue & Gold stuff. Betty is already stressed about the newest issue. You can see her after school.”

Archie nods his understanding. “Betty is always stressed about the paper,” he agrees. “Oh, maybe don’t mention my summer romance to her. She probably won’t like it.”

“That’s not gonna be a problem,” Jughead says lowly before taking off.

When he enters the Blue & Gold, Betty is leaning against the desk. He quickly lets his eyes travel down her body. Due to the summer heat, she has ditched her sweaters and is now wearing a simple shirt and shorts combo. Jughead isn’t complaining.

“What took you so long,” she asks.

“I was being held hostage by Archie.”

A look of concern flashes over Betty’s face. “He doesn’t know, does he?”

Jughead locks the door behind him and start his slow walk towards Betty. “He has no idea,” he says. “He just had to tell me every single detail about summer camp. I was just trying to enjoy my lunch, the only good thing about school.”

“You poor thing.”

“He even offered to give me some tips,” he smirks.

Betty tilts her head to the side and blinks at him slowly. “What kind of tips?” she drawls while her gaze lands on his lips.

“Well, Betty. Archie has become a man and he wanted to tell me what the ladies liked.” He stops right in front of her with only a few inches left between them.

Betty’s mouth twists into a teasing smile. “Did you take him up on his offer?”

He leans forward and puts his hands on the desk, effectively cornering her. “Do you think I need tips?”

She looks up at him through her lashes and opens her mouth to give him, no doubt, a smart comment. But he doesn’t let her. He settles his mouth over hers, swallowing her reply. His lips pry hers open and he licks his way in. Betty’s hands clutch his shirt and pulls him closer, before he feels her body melt against his.

He pulls back and lifts her onto the desk. His hands trail over her legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake while he peppers her with kisses. “Do. I Need. Tips,” he repeats.

Betty smiles and links her arms behind his neck. “No, I have taught you well,” she breathes before pulling him even closer and claiming his mouth.


	3. Kissing Lessons

“Have you ever kissed someone?”  
Jughead and Betty were both lying on her bed eating ice cream when she dropped that question on him.

Jughead licked his spoon clean and didn’t bother asking her where the curiosity came from. Betty Cooper’s brain was a mystery.

“Does Ethel kissing me by surprise count?”

Betty furrowed her brow and thought about it. “No, because kissing has to come from both parties.”

“Then no.”

Betty leaned on her elbows so she could look at him. “Don’t you want to?”

Jughead shrugged. “I don’t really care for it.”

That answer didn’t seem to sit well with Betty, she scrunched up her nose in an adorable way which is what she always did when she didn’t agree with something.

“How would you know if you never tried it? What do you think it will feel like?” she was now sitting up straight.

Jughead shrugged again, he really didn’t understand why she was so insistent on this topic. “Wet, I guess. I just never really thought about it.”

“Do you want to try?”

She suggested it so casually that he almost missed the implication. Now he was sitting up and staring at Betty. 

“What do you mean try? Try kissing with you?”

It was Betty’s turn to shrug. “Sure, you might find out you like it.”

“I don’t know, Betts. I don’t think I’m gonna be good at it.”

That made Betty smile. “No one will be good at anything their first time. Come on, I’ll show you.”

She moved to the side of the bed, so her legs were touching the floor and patted the spot next to hers. Jughead couldn’t help but follow. Apparently he was unable to deny Betty Cooper anything and maybe he was a tiny bit intrigued.

When they were sitting side by side Jughead asked, “Now what.”

“Face me, it is going to be difficult to kiss you when you keep staring ahead.”

He turned his head and saw that Betty was already close, her green eyes boring into his. His whole body tensed up, not knowing what to expect.

Betty moved closer. “Don’t be nervous, Juggie.” She pressed a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth, sending goosebumps all over his body. He might not survive this.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she forewarned and all Jughead could do was nod.

The next thing he knew Betty Cooper’s mouth was on his, applying slight pressure and then it was gone. She repeated this, she peppered him with butterfly kisses. Her lips were soft and still slightly wet from the ice cream, but Jughead liked it. Slowly he started to relax and enjoy this new feeling.

But then Betty pulled back. He must have looked frustrated, because she giggled.

“Now you kiss me,” she said with a sweet lilt to her voice. “Kiss me, the same way I kissed you.”

Maybe it was the slight command in her voice, but Jughead had never wanted to do what he was told more.

He moved and pressed his lips to hers, a bit hesitant at first, but when Betty responded he grew more confident. 

“Very good, Juggie,” she hummed against his lips before putting her hand on his face and settling her mouth on his more securely. Jughead always liked being praised and he felt a warmth bloom in his chest.

Jughead had no idea for how long they sat there, peppering each other with kisses and trailing curious, but shy hands over each others faces and arms, when Betty opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip. He might have gasped, but before he realised Betty was back to closed mouth kisses. It had felt weird, maybe it was the surprise of it, but at the same time he wanted to experience it again.

Luckily Betty read his thoughts and she licked him again. A thrill went through him and he pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes, so he could look at the girl that was doing these weird things to him. What he saw was beautiful, her green eyes were dark and a blush covered her entire face, but she was smiling at him. All he wanted to do was kiss that smile.

“That felt good,” he sounded breathless.

“Try it yourself,” she whispered back.

He replied with a hum before claiming her mouth. When he swiped his tongue against her lips, he tasted the strawberry ice cream she had been eating, it combined with the chocolate in his mouth and it just made him more hungry. When he did it again, Betty opened her mouth, granting him entrance and something in him snapped. They moved their mouths over each other, exploring each other.

Betty’s hand moved into his hair pulling on it slightly, it knocked his beanie of his head, but he liked the sensation so much, he really couldn’t care. Jughead’s own hands found purchase on her face, pulling her closer to him.

All he could think was more, more, more. So when Betty swung her leg over his and sat on his lap he could only make a sound of approval.

He liked making out, he liked her hands on him, he liked the little sighs she was making and made it his new mission to see what other sounds he could extract.

He was pulling the rubber band out of her hair when his phone went. Betty pulled back, but he chased after her, not caring about whoever was calling him right now.

Betty giggled and put a hand on his chest. “It’s Archie,” she said with a nod to the phone.

Shit, he had promised to go to the movies with Archie, but completely forgot.

With a frustrated sigh he answered. “Hey, Arch,” his voice sounded rough and Betty was a giggly mess that was trying her hardest to stay quiet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to trail kisses on his cheek. She made it very hard for him to concentrate on his conversation.

“Sorry, I just lost track of the time,” he apologized.

“You just fell asleep again,” Archie accused him from the other side of the phone.

Jughead almost snorted. If only Archie could see him now, with their best friend in his lap who was kissing his neck and pressing her body against his. When she started sucking on his pulse, he had half the mind to ditch Archie and continue whatever they where doing.

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” with that he hung up and grabbed Betty’s face to kiss her.

“I have to go,” he said against her mouth. He really didn’t want to, but he was not going to be the guy to ditch his friends because of a girl, even if it was the most amazing girl.

Betty nodded and climbed of his lap. “Forget about what I said earlier, you are a natural and I think you liked it too,” she smiled at him wickedly, knowing how much he had enjoyed their little tryst.

“Just because I had a good teacher,” he said as he stood up and placed his beanie back on his head. His normally unruly hair was now even more out of control.

Betty placed her hands on his neck. “Is that so? How about we have our second lesson next week?” she kissed him while she pushed him backwards. “Because there are so many more fun things to learn Jughead Jones,” she whispered against his mouth before opening her door and pushing him through it. 

“Say hi to Archie for me,” she smiled innocently and then closed the door in his face.

“That little shit,” he muttered while smiling, she successfully distracted him into leaving. He leaned his head against the wood and sighed. How was he going to focus on a movie when all he wanted to do was go back into that room. How had Betty Cooper been able to change his mind on kissing in just 10 minutes. 

As he was starting to leave his phone vibrated with a message. It was a calendar invite from Betty for next saturday titled, the art of kissing lesson 2. Jughead laughed, of course she put it in her calendar. Well he would definitely be there and he was going to sweep her of her feet.


	4. Baking with Betty

There were two things Jughead knew for sure.

Number one: He loved food and he could consume a lot of it. He was never truly satisfied. He could just keep on eating and he didn’t even gain a pound, much to the chagrin of the girls.

Number two: When it came to food, nothing could beat Betty’s pies. Everything she made was incredible, but her pies were otherworldly. If Jughead was rich he would pay Betty to become his personal pie chef.

He was leaving Archie’s when his nose alerted him to the fact that there were delicious smells coming from the Cooper house and every cell in his body was telling him that Betty was baking. So he did the only logical thing he could do, he walked to their front door and knocked.

30 seconds later the door opened and it revealed Betty Cooper in all her baking glory. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she was wearing an apron that was covered in flour and she had one cute streak of butter on her cheek. She also had a knowing smile on her face.

“Jughead, what are you doing here?”

Jughead shrugged which was his standard reaction to everything. “Just came from Archie and wanted to say hi.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well hi. I’m very busy, so if you don’t mind.” 

She was about to close the door when Jughead put his food down to stop it. “What are you busy with?”

“Nothing you would be interested in.”

Jughead hummed while he wiped the butter off her cheek, before sucking his thumb clean. “Let me help, Betts.” 

Now Betty was just staring at him, her gaze intense for a few seconds, before she shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Come in.” 

Jughead whistled when they entered the kitchen. “It looks like something exploded in here.” It was an absolute mess. There was flour everywhere, the counters were littered with ingredients and he was pretty sure there was some batter on the ceiling. But all that went away when he saw three perfectly baked pies on his right. He reached out as if in trance, but before he could actually touch one, Betty slapped his hand.

“Keep your hands of the pies, Jones. You said you wanted to help, so that is what you will do.”

“What is going on here, why are there so many different pies?”

Betty sighed deeply. “I have been baking all morning. I’m trying out all sorts of recipes to find the perfect one and I am getting a little tired. So your help is actually appreciated.” She tossed him an apron, a pretty pink one with hearts on it. He raised his eyebrows at her in question and she smiled sweetly in return. Well, what did he care? He put on the apron and Betty’s eyes lit up with amusement.

“But why does the kitchen look the way it does?”

“Baking pies is very dangerous, Juggie. You get the proportions a little bit wrong and those darn things just explode.”

Jughead didn’t think that was true, but he also had never actually baked a pie, so he couldn’t disprove her claims.

“So what should I do?” he asked while popping a cherry in his mouth.

“I want you to stop eating my ingredients or I will use this knife.” Betty glared at him and the only thought that Jughead’s weird brain produced was the thought that she looked cute while she threatened him. Betty could be scary, he knew this and he wasn’t underestimating her. But right now, in her apron and with tendrils of hair escaping her bun, she looked cute. 

“Sorry, Chef,” he apologized.

Betty’s glare softened and she put a bowl of cream in front of him. “Could you whip this?” she said casually. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Reggie’s voice making a dirty joke. Jughead was happy Reggie wasn’t there, for many reasons. “I want it fluffy, Jug. Real fluffy. Think puppies in a cloud fluffy.” 

“You’re weird today.”

Betty shrugged. “Baking does that to you.” She handed him the mixer. “Now mix.”

Jughead did as he was told. He was always good at following Betty’s orders, even if he didn’t care for authority or someone telling him what to do, he always did what Betty wanted. It was the way the universe worked.

They did their thing in silence for a while, easily moving around each other without needing to say a word. Jughead always appreciated this about the blonde, she knew when silence was appropriate and it was never awkward. You don’t need words, when you know each other as well as they did. 

He stopped when his hand started to feel tense and showed the whipped cream to Betty. She inspected it for about 30 seconds before she gave her approval. She dipped a finger in the cream and popped it in her mouth to taste. For some reason, Jughead’s eyes were really focused on that action and he repeated it in his mind a few more times.

With his task done, he leaned against the counter and just watched Betty. She moved around the kitchen gracefully, which was hilarious since the place looked like an absolute nightmare. He finally had the time to really see what she was wearing underneath the apron. It was a tank top with cut off shorts combo and while Jughead’s eyes took in the exposed skin something in his stomach flipped. It must be the pies that are on the counter making him hungry. Tearing his eyes away from Betty he focused on those pies. Chocolate, cherry, apple, all his favourites.

“Do you think you’re done for the day?” 

Jughead returned his attention to Betty. “I was just taking a break after creating the perfect whipped cream.”

Betty snorted. “It’s just mixing some liquid, it’s not rocket science.”

“But it is pretty great.” He dipped his finger in and tasted the sweetness of it on his tongue.

“Stop eating my ingredients. I should have known better than to let you help.”

“You ate it too.”

“I tasted it to see if it was good, you are just being trouble.” Betty was now standing before him and looking up at him with a serious expression. Jughead didn’t know why he did it, maybe he just liked being trouble. But he dipped his finger in the whipped cream again and wiped it across her cheek.

Betty gasped, but he saw a twinkle in her eyes. “Now you are being a menace and you are wasting food.”

She was right, of course. He was wasting food and that was one of the worst crimes you could commit. So that’s why he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek on the spot where the dot of cream sat. He felt Betty still and he quickly pulled back and licked his lips clean. He was shocked at his own actions, they were bold and out of character. To be honest, he hadn’t really been thinking from the moment he stepped into the house.

Betty’s eyes were dark and intense and he was sure she was going to yell at him. He was so focused on her that he didn’t see her hand move slowly over the counter. Two seconds later she flung a handful of flour in his face. He took two step back in surprise while Betty giggled. “You look a little pale,” she said. “Here.” This time she dipped her finger in a red paste, presumably jelly, and flicked it across the tip of his nose. She burst out laughing.

The sound gave him butterflies and he felt the corners of his own mouth quirk up. He started walking towards her, accepting the challenge, and placed his hands on either side of her. She was caged in against the kitchen counter and their bodies had only a few inches of space between them. Confidence and determination filled Jughead. “Playing with food is irresponsible, Betts.”

Betty’s immediately died down and her gaze swept over his face. “To be fair, you started it. Come here.” She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to her level. She quickly kissed his nose, so quickly Jughead almost didn’t realise it. “Now it wasn’t wasted,” she said with a shy smile.

Jughead returned the smile while his hand found a bowl of melted chocolate, he dipped his thumb in the liquid, before cupping her face. “We can’t waste food,” he mumbled as he placed his thumb on her lower lip. Her tongue quickly darted out and licked to chocolate of his finger, the touch send shockwaves through his body.

“That would be very irresponsible,” she whispered, her chocolate covered lips looking delicious. Jughead nodded before bending down completely and capturing her mouth.

Now here was a secret about Jughead, he had never kissed someone. Okay, maybe that wasn’t so shocking, but here is the twist. Jughead had never kissed someone in real life, but he had kissed Betty Cooper in his dreams a million times. The very first dream he had about her was three years ago and he thought it had been a fluke, but the dream returned many times. Kisses had become wandering hands and wandering hands had become clothing lying on the floor. And Jughead had enjoyed it every single time.

Now as Betty raked her hands through his hair, probably smearing flour and butter in it, and his own found her neck, he could say for certain that reality was better than his dreams. 

He pulled back and swiftly lifted her onto the counter. “Well this is a surprise,” she said.

“Is it, Betts. Is it really?” 

Were the two of them a surprise, an odd pairing that no one could see together. Or had they just been circling each other, blind to the person right in front of them?

He put his thumb under her chin and angled it to the right, giving him better access to her neck. He attacked like a starved man and the sound that Betty made would be replayed on lonely nights. 

“I thought you were here for the pies?” Betty breathed.

“I have found something more delicious,” he mumbled while peppering her with kisses.

Betty put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little, but only a little as she had also wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled up at him and the light that shone in her eyes was pure joy and excitement. “That means my trap worked.”

Jughead processed this. “You set this up to get me here? With what intention?”

Her fingers trailed up his throat, he couldn’t help but swallow and she applied light pressure to the skin before continuing the journey. She traced his lips, her expression fascinated and eager. Eventually her hand settled on his neck and she locked her gaze with his. What she saw there made the already rosy tint on cheeks a deep red.

She kissed his cheek. “I wanted to see you.” She kissed his forehead. “I wanted to be near you.” She kissed his nose. “And I really wanted to kiss you.”

She looked at him with bold desire and bit her lip. Jughead felt overwhelmed. His body was humming and his skin was burning. The scent of delicious pie in the air combined with Betty’s intoxicating kisses made him both feel starved and satisfied. He looked at the abused lip and wished to free it from its captivity, so he did. He now had the privilege to kiss Betty Cooper and he was going to take advantage of it for as long as she would let him. His hands squeezed her thighs and in response she tightened them around him, pulling him even closer.

“It appears, Betty,” he whispered against her lips. “That you and I want to do the exact same things right now.”

They kissed each other like they were starving in a kitchen full of pies and delicious ingredients and even Jughead’s subconscious couldn’t come up with a better fantasy.


End file.
